


DayQuil and Teddy Bears

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO, andrew's sick, because apparently, garrett has a crush on him, honestly, i make up characters a lot, if someone beside garrett and andrew show up, it doesn't go any further than that, it's cute, just assume they're made up, open-ended, sorry this took so long, still done in time though, there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: It was actually supposed to be their movie night.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Kudos: 35





	DayQuil and Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 5  
> Prompt: Sapped of all strength  
> this is set outside of the pandemic  
> Playlist:  
> like real people do - hozier  
> we fell in love in october - girlinred  
> feel - post malone and kehlani

Garrett made himself tea as he waited for Andrew to answer the phone. Something mildly lemon flavored that he’d bought last week. Andrew answered shortly, sniffling.

“Hello?” He looked awful but Garrett hadn’t looked up from his tea to see it yet. 

“Hey, so I was thinking we could take turns with this movie night,” They had planned on a fortnightly movie night that way Garrett would feel motivated to keep his house clean and Andrew wouldn’t be cooped up in his apartment all the time. They were also far enough apart, that there was no real stress, “We could either do like, two movies, or-holy shit, you look like hell.”

Andrew groaned, throwing his head back onto the blanket he had bunched around him, “Yeah, I know.”

“You alright?” Garrett sipped at his tea. It was good.

“No, I think I have a cold.” 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Garrett frowned.

Andrew thought for a moment, he honestly couldn’t remember whether the singular can of soup he found in his cabinet had been consumed really early that morning or really late last night, “I think so, but I should probably eat some more.”

“Alright, give me twenty minutes,” Garrett was already looking for his keys. 

“Wait, what?” Andrew leaned forward, trying to get his bleary eye to really focus on the screen in front of him. 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, I gotta stop at the store first ‘cause I don’t have soup and I’m assuming you don’t either. Oh! And some kind of medicine, besides your nose are you any other kind of sick?” Garrett dug through the couch, damn, where’d he put his keys?

“Garrett, I don’t wanna get you sick.” Andrew watched as Garrett came back into view, the frown he still wore, seemingly deepened but this time with his keys in hand. 

“Andrew, my man, I’m bringing you soup and medicine. You can fight me on it.” Garrett grabbed his phone, walking out of his house, and locking the door behind. 

“Garret, no,” Andrew tried to reason. Garrett was too good for his own good sometimes. 

“Garrett, yes,” Garrett stuck his phone on the little stand he had on his dashboard. 

“Fine, but I’m not letting you in the apartment.” Andrew shrugged, not noticing the smirk that Garrett wore.

.

“Okay, so hypothetically, if you  _ were  _ going to let me into the apartment, what kind of soup would you like?” 

Andrew sighed heavily, he’d tried to get Garrett to turn the car around, go home,  _ don’t buy him soup _ , but to no avail, “Normally, I would say the creamy chicken noodle soup, but right now I think the plain chicken would be better.”

Garrett nodded before putting both kinds in the basket that hung by his hip, “Alright, do you just wany night and Dayquil?” Garrett navigated himself to the pharmacy aisle. 

“Neither,” Andrew huffed. 

“Well, you’re getting both.” Garrett threw them in and headed towards check out, getting distracted by an aisle that looked like it only held stuffed animals, “Look, Andrew! It’s huge!” 

Garrett had moved to show a stuffed panda that was about half his size. Andrew laughed, “Oh, wow. You weren’t kidding.” Andrew watched as Garrett grabbed the panda and tried to keep it balanced in his grip along with the basket. 

“How would you react if I bought this for you?” Garrett propped his phone up on a shelf that was a little below his eye level and held up the panda for Andrew to see. 

“I will let you into the apartment if you  _ don’t  _ buy that for me.”

Garrett laughed and set the bear back down, instead deciding to pick up a small, bright green, stuffed frog. He put it in the basket out of Andrew’s view, surprising Andrew was always great, especially with little things that Garrett always knew the other would like. 

“Alright, I think I got everything. D’You need anything else?” Garrett picked up his phone, he watched Andrew hesitate, “Andrew, what do you need?”

Andrew bit his lip, a heavily distracting new habit of his, and sighed, “My mom, she always, uhm, can you-just, can you buy me a box of saltines?”

Garrett shrugged, “Yeah, of course. Do you want me to grab some Ginger Ale too?” Garrett walked down the soft drink aisle before Andrew got a chance to answer. 

“Yes, please.”

.

“The door is unlocked, so you can just walk right in when you get here.” Andrew left his phone balanced on his laptop, editing a video he had helped Garrett film. 

“Oh, cool, thanks, Andrew.” The plastic bags rustled in Garrett’s passenger seat as he turned into a parking spot, “Alright, I’m gonna be up in a minute, bye.”

“See you.” 

It didn’t take long for Garrett to throw the door open dramatically, “Hi, honey, I’m home!”

“I’m not your honey, this is not your home.” John, Andrew’s roommate said pushing the door that had nearly hit him in the face back shut. 

“Awe, come on, John!” Garrett spun around. John, the good-natured man he was, smiled shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he walked away. He gave Andrew a good luck squeeze on the shoulder when he passed. 

“Hey, Garrett,” Andrew laughed. Garrett spun back around, smiling widely at the sight of Andrew looking exceptionally small in a huge blanket. He frowned at the sight of his laptop. 

“I’m pretty sure when you’re sick, you’re supposed to rest.” Garrett placed the bags next to the sick boy and peeled off his jacket, throwing over the back of the couch. Andrew groaned. 

“I know, but it got boring.”

“When was the last time you took your temperature?”

“None of us own a thermometer.” Andrew shrugged. 

Garrett pulled a box and upon closer inspection, Andrew found it was a thermometer, “Luckily, I thought of that.”

Andrew flinched as he asked the question, “How much did you spend?”

“I’m not telling you.” 

“Wha-Garrett!” Andrew placed his laptop to the side. 

“No, here,” he handed Andrew the thermometer, “I’m not telling you anything because I don’t want you to pay me back. I bought this because I wanted to, not because I thought you’d be able to pay me back for it all.”


End file.
